creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Obsidian
Basic information Obsidian Bars are simply called "Obsidian" in Creativerse. 'They are made from 'Obsidian Ore 'in a Forge and are required for many crafts. How to obtain Obsidian can be made from 'Obsidian Ore in a Forge. You will also need Fuel to process one piece of Obsidian Ore into one Obsidian (bar). Obsidian Ore can't be used for any crafting recipes in its raw form, instead it has to be smelted into Obsidian Bars first. To do so, you will have to carry Obsidian Ore and any type of Fuel (like tree Leaves, Wood Rods, Coal etc. - see below) in your inventory. Then you'll have to activate a Forge that has been placed into the game world by right-clicking the Forge or typing "f" (as the default key) while pointing at the Forge with your cursor.' ' No crafting recipe is required for this. When activating the Forge, the inventory screen will be replaced with a list of everything that you carry in your inventory, segmented into forgeable materials, materials that can be used as fuel and the rest. Right-click on Obsidian Ore on top of the inventory list to move it into the Forge. As said, the Forge always needs Fuel to work that has to be placed into the Forge together with the Ore. Simply right-click on the type of available Fuel in your inventory list to move it into the Fuel slot of the Forge. Fuel and processing time The type of Fuel that you choose will determine how long it will take for Obsidian Ore to be smelted into Obsidian Bars in the Forge. * Tier 1 Fuel will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Tier 2 Fuel will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 10 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Tier 3 Fuel will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Tier 10 Fuel will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 2 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich How to obtain Obsidian Ore Obsidian Ore can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes and can be collected from randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Obsidian Nodes are very common and can easily be found in many Caves that lead downwards into the Fossil layer from the surface of any Creativerse game world, often not far from Coal Nodes. Many more Obsidian Nodes can be discovered by digging mineshafts through the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell to be equipped. Obsidian Nodes are embedded in patches of 2-5 blocks of Nodes in rocks like Stone, Bedrock or Limestone all over the Fossil layer that spans the whole game world underground. Obsidian Nodes are sometimes even visible on the surface on Mountain flanks or at recesses near rivers (most often also in Mountain biomes). Alternatively, 10-30 pieces of Obsidian Ore each can also often be discovered in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness during day and night on Lava layer rocks and in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness during day and night on Corrupted Blocks. These Treasure Chests will not only spawn on the according underground layers, but also on player-made artificial biomes built from Lava layer rocks or Corrupted Blocks. Players can very easily "farm" Treasure Chests on flat arenas under the sky by simply using a bed to skip a whole day within seconds and let the chests spawn in the darkness of night. Treasure Chests can spawn during the day too when ceilings and walls are applied to the "arena". Additionally to that, Obsidian Ore can also rarely be obtained from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas a a loot when killing them, and even much more rarely when harvesting from them when they are Pets. Extracting Obsidian Ore from Nodes Obsidian Ore - like all Ores - cannot be pulled from Nodes with your arctek-gauntlet nor any Power Cells equipped, instead single-use Extractors of any kind are required to harvest the Ore from Obsidian Nodes. * Basic Extractors will extract 6 Obsidian Ore from 1 Obsidian Node within 5 minutes * Advanced Extractors will extract 12 Obsidian Ore from 1 Obsidian Node in 2:30 minutes * Super Extractors will extract 21 Obsidian Ore from 1 Obsidian Node in 1:30 minutes It is recommended to craft Advanced Extractors as soon as you can, since it takes much longer to search for more Nodes than to extract twice the amount of Ore from one Node and faster too. You can easily use the surplus Ore that you harvest this way to craft more Advanced Extractors. Obsidian Nodes are indestructible, and by using Excavators or TNT-type Explosives, you can not win any Ore from them, but you can destroy their surroundings and such access Nodes faster than by digging manually. Crafting Obsidian Slabs and Obsidian Rods Obsidian Bars can be cut to Obsidian Slabs and/or Obsidian Rods by putting the bars into a Processor. 1 Obsidian Bar can be cut either into 2 Obsidian Slabs or into 8 Obsidian Rods. 1 Obsidian Slab can be cut into 4 Obsidian Rods if needed, however directly cutting Bars into Rods is the faster way and such more advisable. No crafting recipe is required for cutting Bars or Slabs in a Processor. Obsidian Slabs can be placed directly into game worlds, while Obsidian Rods cannot. Crafting with Obsidian Obsidian in its processed form as Obsidian Bars, Obsidian Slabs and/or Obsidian Rods is required to craft Obsidian Mining Cells, Iron Mining Cells, Diamond Mining Cells, Obsidian armor, Iron armor and Diamond armor, Obsidian Swords, Iron Swords and Diamond Swords, Advanced Extractors, Super Extractors, Plows to grow Crops, Cooking Stations to cook dozens of Foodstuff, Washers for Pets, Teleporters, Healing Beacons, Gas Lamps, Excavators, Advanced TNT, building blocks, furniture and many, many other useful items. Trivia Obsidian Bars cannot be placed into the game world, cannot be moved into any quickslots, and also cannot be displayed on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves or Hidden Temple Altars, nor in Wood Planters or Flower Pots. Currently, Obsidian can be "farmed" infinitely in Creativerse by finding and looting Obsidian Ore from Treasure Chests as well as hunting Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas. The real life Obsidian is actually a form of Igneous Rock. It should be noted that it is impossible for either Obsidian or Igneous Rock to turn into one another in this game. Category:Forged Category:Processable Category:Non-Placeable Category:Ingredients